


(soap) up

by vintra_cerizo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Юмор, повседневность, позорный опыт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintra_cerizo/pseuds/vintra_cerizo
Summary: Кьётака неправильно истолковывает действия Бьякуи.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	(soap) up

Ты можешь выучить две, даже три тысячи новых кандзи, и все равно останется часть того, что ты никогда прочитать не сможешь. Существуют вещи, которые читать он ещё не научился.

У Исимару никогда не возникало сомнений по поводу того, осилит ли он одну сложную статью в газете, посвященной инновационной методике в сфере виноделия – он был уверен в своих силах, опыте и прилежности, с которой подходил к каждому уроку правописания с первого класса младшей школы. Если это будет вывеска, он её прочитает. Если это будет мотивационная цитата, он поймёт её смысл. Если это будет…

Человек, то он, скорее всего, впадёт в ступор, потому что Исимару такого языка не знает.

Умение читать людей, их мотивы, мысли, даже выражение лица – всё это казалось утомительным и сложным, безосновательным, не поддающимся правилам логики. Как ни крути, людских лиц в мире больше, чем кандзи. Эмоций, наверное, тоже.

 _«Исимару совершенно не умеет читать ситуацию»_ — это его оскорбляет.

_«Вообще не так. Я не блефую, потому что мне не нужно блефовать; я одержу победу даже в самом скверном блэкджеке простой честностью, как и положено любому доблестному гражданину!»_

_«Или потому что ты просто не осознаёшь, что значит блефовать»_

Это немного подрывает его настрой. Такие люди, как он, а это значит, натянутые как струна, легко «лопаются». Поэтому часть его уверенности была мгновенно уничтожена, будто в мыльный пузырь ткнули иголкой.

Быть «натянутым», стойким, с широко расправленными плечами и ясным взором, смотрящим вдаль – разве это не предел мечтаний любого японского гражданина? Непоколебимым, как _камень_ , отточенный водами Синано, прямолинейным, как стрела, лёгким на подъём, как…

_мыльный пузырь?_

Селес-сан замечательно читает людей, но она никогда не раскроет ему своих секретов – потому что в нём нет таких «предпосылок», которые нужны тому, кто чувствует чужие настрои. Он где-то слышал о «генах рептилии» и «теориях заговора», но подобная чепуха не входила в школьный список для чтения, поэтому он в неё и не углублялся. Возможно, стоило?

Ему не нравится чувство неуверенности, появившиеся в нем после того, как он увидел, насколько хороши остальные в межчеловеческой коммуникации – такое простое, незамысловатое общение, которое выводило его из себя и одновременно заставляло завидовать. Ему было сложно «просто» пообщаться с человеком. У всего должна быть цель! Как у стрелы, он уже говорил это?

Он никогда не понимал, что чувствуют люди, потому что его никогда это не тревожило. Им всем был дарован талант речи, поэтому, когда его что-то беспокоило, он мог открыто и громко заявить об этом – не ища обходных путей. Но о такой ситуации, как та, в которой он оказался, он никогда не раздумывал – обычно на каждую ситуацию, начиная от цунами и заканчивая массовым вымиранием цикад, у него был заточен определённый план действий. Но не было плана «изоляция с дюжиной других людей, и все они разные».

Ему до боли хотелось завести друзей, потому что такой шанс – оказаться изолированным с дюжиной других людей – выпадал не всегда. Но ему было сложно отбросить свою нервозность и повадки, тщательно взращённые годами строгого воспитания – ему многого стоило не закричать, требуя незамедлительного изучения домашнего задания (которого, кстати говоря, не было) стоило кому-то спросить «неценный» вопрос о его жизни или настроении.

Кьётака Исимару абсолютно не понимает людей! До этого он знал лишь одну эмоцию – уверенность в себе и своём моральном компасе… Но теперь есть и другая – горечь и сожаление, которые оставляют его опустошенным после попытки открыто коммуницировать с другими людьми. Чтобы выбраться, все должны работать вместе. И он, как лидер, должен _объединить_ их всех под своим началом и привести к сияющей победе.

_«С этого дня я постараюсь лучше понять своих одноклассников!»_

_«Как же много у меня скопилось грязного белья!»_

Правила индукции просты и кристально понятны – если ты носишь одежду белого цвета, то ты непременно заляпаешь её карри. Не он придумывал законы!

Ему нравилась прачечная, потому что в этой комнате всегда _кипела работа._ Несмотря на то, что стиральные машины, скорее всего, работали _не_ из ощущения неоплачиваемого долга перед Родиной, он все ровно чувствовал позитивную ауру, входя в просторное помещение, заполненное тяжелым, влажным, пропитанным отдушкой горячим воздухом.

Он снимает запонки со своих рукавов, потому что он замачивает и протирает их отдельно – это не практичность, а времена «на подумать». Смотря в свое крошечное отражение внутри позолоченной полусферы, Кьётака напоминает себе о своей крохотности и ничтожности по сравнению с мощью миллионов душ павших японских воинов, отдавших свою жизнь за его беззаботное существование.

Его время «на подумать» прерывает шелест ткани, и он неловко вскакивает с места, выронив драгоценную запонку. Та, звякнув, отлетает от него в противоположном направлении, и, прежде чем он успевает схватить её, неловко взмахнув в воздухе руками, она испаряется.

«Моя запонка! Тогами-сан, помоги мне найти мою запонку!»

Исимару обескураженно осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда закатилось его сокровище. Изначально он хотел мило поздороваться с Тогами-саном и спросить его мнение о сегодняшнем дне, но эта глупая ситуация испортила его план! Дружба отменяется! Произошло чрезвычайное происшествие.

Кьётака падает коленями на пол, прижавшись к теплой плитке щекой и осматривая щель под стиральной машиной. Он щурится, умоляя свои глаза как можно скорее привыкнуть к темноте, но его отвлекает ощущение, словно его легонько пнули сзади. А потом ещё раз.

Вероятно, это Тогами-сан, бьёт его кончиком налакированной туфли… Стойте, разве лак для обуви не черный?

«Ты нашёл её?»

Тогами-сан выглядит более уставшим, чем до этого. Вообще-то, сейчас, судя по часам, уже глубокая ночь. Наверное, он хочет спать? Исимару занимается своим бельем строго ночью, чтобы время днём оставить на более важные мероприятия.

«Ты её и не терял, кретин. Как я и догадывался, не замечаешь даже того, что происходит перед твоим носом.»

Его слова остры, как осколки гранита, но его голос ослаб, как ветви вишневого дерева под слоем тяжелого снега! А ещё… Между его пальцев зажат небольшой блестящий кругляшок, и если Кьётака прищурится опять, то сможет сфокусироваться на своём микроскопическом отражении.

«Ты так ловко схватил её, Тогами-сан! Удивительно!»

Блондин ворчит, презрительно отводя взгляд. Кьётака нервно сглатывает, вновь уставившись на протянутую ему руку. Стоит её… Пожать? Пожать и сказать, «спасибо, мой дорогой друг, что бы я без тебя делал»! Постойте, разве не так передают наркотики? Нет-нет-нет, наверное, стоит поднести свою ладонь в ответ, чтобы ему просто перекинули запонку – ловко и стильно, без лишних прикосновений.

…Разве не так дают сдачу в магазине?

Он приходит в себя, только когда Бьякуя нервно дёргается, освобождая свою руку из-под чужих пальцев. Кьётака испуганно переводит взгляд с их рук на его лицо, и видит, что Тогами-сан не смотрит на него!!! Что это значит? Смятение?

_Я совершенно забыл, как взял его руку!_

Или, может быть, Тогами-сан сам взял его! Исимару смотрит на свою раскрытую ладонь. Целая и невредимая, родная запонка лежит в ней.

_«Ааа…Эээ…С—»_

Но прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Бьякуя отворачивается! Неужели он успел его обидеть?! Пот выступает на лице Кьётаки, пока он нервно пытается собраться с мыслями. Бьякуя смущён?!

Ах, нет, он просто ставит свою корзину с бельём на полку. Он поворачивается, чтобы открыть незанятую стиральную машину, и его слегка раздражённый ( _вечно раздражённый_ ) взгляд встречается со взглядом Исимару. Кьётака автоматически слегка наклоняет голову, делая вид, что смотрит в другом направлении, и его глаза упираются в корзину для белья—

Вот чёрт! Всё развивается очень быстро, и в очень неизвестном направлении! Разве не было неприличным смотреть в чужую корзину для белья?! Чужое бельё могут видеть лишь приближенные обладателя. С другой же стороны, позволить кому-то посмотреть на своё бельё – это один из высших знаков доверия!

Бьякуя никак не комментирует ситуацию!!!

Исимару сжимает руки в кулаки, пытаясь сконцентрировать все импульсы своего тела и послать их на помощь по оживлению работы механизмов своего мозга. Пока это происходит, мирно тикает стрелка часов на его запястье, и Тогами не торопясь отмеряет стаканчиком дозу кондиционера.

Наверняка, Тогами-сану так же неловко! Тогами-сан избегает его взгляда… Делает вид, словно ничего не произошло, пытаясь укрыться от смущения после совершенного греха. То, что произошло между ними, имеет сакральное значение…

Исимару бледнеет. «Неужели я воспользовался положением Тогами-сана?» Он не замечает, как его ногти впиваются в кожу ладони. «Но он не злится, хотя я только что взглянул на священное для любого ученика…»

Исимару не глупый, потому что он уже прочитал несколько романов на тему того, как развиваются отношения между людьми. Все то, что произошло этой сокровенной ночью между ними, уже не стереть и не смыть с себя. Он не знает, что чувствовать!

Кто-то щёлкает пальцами перед его носом, и Кьётака возвращается в реальность. Бьякуя стоит прямо перед ним, в шаге от него, и _смотрит._ Исимару не может понять, что значит этот взгляд, но его сердце уходит в пятки, когда он вспоминает, что происходит после этого во всех книгах, которые он успел прочитать. Всё это имело смысл! Исимару не ожидал такой откровенности от холодного Тогами-сана, но иногда _, так говорят_ , закрытые люди являются самыми мягкими внутри… И ещё, он немного польщён, и ему страшно, но он абсолютно, стопроцентно уверен в том, что сейчас он не допустит ошибок прошлого и отреагирует, как нормальный подросток! Так, словно он _прочитал_ эмоции Тогами-сана и готов ему помочь!

Это так страшно и неловко делать в первый раз, что он случайно слишком крепко сжимает в кулаках лацканы чужого пиджака, резко притянув себя ближе (ему приходится напрячь ноги, чтобы покрыть разницу в росте!) к чужому лицу. Он ощущает, как стукается о чужую переносицу лбом, и крепко зажмуривает глаза, накрыв чужие тонкие губы своими.

Сначала уставшие глаза Бьякуи не выражают новых эмоций, а потом его зрачки резко расширяются, пока он пытается обработать то, что происходит, на предмет объективной реальности. Исимару не успевает почувствовать ничего особого, кроме тепла чужой кожи и всеобъемлющего волнения, сравнимого с лихорадкой перед важным экзаменом _—_ потом он слышит хлопок где-то под своим ухом, и отшатывается назад, в шоке от боли.

Он впервые видит Бьякую удивлённым, шокированным, застигнутым врасплох. Сонливость полностью исчезла с его лица, заменившись чем-то похожим на ужас. Даже складки на его лбу разгладились!

Они смотрят друг на друга, Исимару, схватившийся за горячую щеку и ощущающий кислый вкус крови на своем языке, и Тогами, взирающий на него сверху вниз, обескураженность которого постепенно превращалась в злость.

_«Видимо, мне ещё есть чему учится»_

«С моей дороги, сукин ты сын. Просто прочь с моей дороги.»

Исимару впервые слышит, как Тогами-сан так грязно матерится, но у него даже нет сил сделать ему выговор за это _—_ настолько он ошеломлён тем, что произошло. Оказывается, Тогами-сан бьёт намного сильнее, чем кажется. Он смотрит ему вслед, буквально ощущая волны жаркого гнева, исходящие от напряженной фигуры удаляющегося подростка.

Исимару относит книги Токо обратно в библиотеку и всю оставшуюся ночь занимается протиранием пуговиц. Ему есть, над чем подумать.


End file.
